


Operative Words

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tries to dreams of good things, Wrigley Field. Cold Beer on a hot day.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operative Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thankyoucaptaindinosaur for the beta :)

Having two weeks of Riley was wonderful.

Even if he was unconscious for most of it, he liked knowing she was there, a hairs width away. And, well. the sex. He had never really considered himself a sexual person, but with the seven other people now in his life, he’d had an awakening, come to Jesus sort of epiphany that really gave him a different perspective.

“It was my cock.” Lito smirked somewhere in the back of his head.

“Don’t think I don’t notice you spying on me last night.” Will replied jokingly, “You know I prefer girls.”

“Prefer is the operative word.” Nomi laughed. “We all know which way he and I swing but that didn’t stop us. What happens in the orgy stays in the orgy.”

Words he’d never thought he’d hear and take seriously. He had acclimated back to his unconscious state, he could almost make out what Kala was saying to Wolfgang. He would tell Wolfgang that she was struggling and that he wasn’t helping things. She hurt. But then he hurt too, and maybe this wasn’t one of those overprotective brother moments.

He tries to dreams of good things, Wrigley Field. Cold beer on a hot day.  How one day things wouldn’t be so utterly fucked up and he could get his badge back and his life back. Or maybe even move to Iceland. He had nothing keeping him in Chicago now, and maybe not seeing his father would be good for him. Seeing Riley’s father more often would be good for her.

“You would hate Iceland. You love the sun and baseball. You are a summer child.” Riley sighs, taking a swig of his beer while the White Sox win the World Series against the Twins- 100-0.

 “You know the odds of getting 100 points in a baseball game, let alone the other team getting 0 is statically improbable in the first inning.” Nomi adds, stealing his peanuts, “We haven’t had much “bro” time lately and since I’m sleeping and you’re unconscious I figured now would be a good time to talk strategy.”

Nomi details the backup plans, what to do if one of them was stuck, strategies for prioritizing emergencies and contacting others. Also training: the basics only. He didn’t think the others would want to hit the gun range with him anytime soon.

“Maybe I should be teaching them how to use a gun.” Wolfgang interjects, leaning back with a half-cocked smile. “If we’re shooting to kill. And if all of you think I’m not killing Whispers, you should stay in this dream world.”

“If you shoot Whispers and he lives, he and his associates will just come after us until we’re all dead. I should just take Riley’s body, sneak in when he find his location and snap his neck. Then we can study his brain for his secrets and go through his things to find his associates.”

Wolfgang nods in approval.

Somehow Will figures that the two of them will be working together more on this than he’d like. Nomi explains (probably to Amanita and Hernando, since they could read her thoughts) about how she was tracking down Whispers.

Kala has been oddly silent during the whole ordeal.

“Wolfgang is trying to figure out where we are.” She says that in real life, while she waits for her latest simulation to run.

Great. Just fucking great. Whispers hadn’t been in his head in weeks and Wolfgang can’t stick to the damn plan. Whispers could control people, he was probably watching Wolfgang and Riley from the comfort of his evil lair.

Nomi looks towards Amanita and nods, “We need a new revenue stream.”

“Riley’s got that covered.” Wolfgang mutters before standing up to leave and promptly disappearing.

Will looks to Riley, who blushes crimson, “I’m quite popular in America. And since I have no record deal I get to keep all of the money. Except for some reason, I need to pay Wolfgang for protecting me. We’ll get enough to get going and then start sending money your way, Nomi.”

They disappear, the drugs wearing off, Kala pacing in the lab in front of a computer monitor.

Dinner is sitting next to his bed, and he eats it waiting for Kala to just come out with it.

“I have no way of testing this.” She admits finally, “I don’t even know how our brains work let alone if drugs will even work on us like they should. This could sever our connection completely.”

Will had been mentally preparing for that solution. He would need to make that sacrifice so that Whispers wouldn’t be able to track him. And if she couldn’t come up with a solution, he would die. There would be no more close calls, if he had been ten minutes late, Riley would be in Whispers clutches being experimented on- or worse.

“If you don’t agree with me, that’s fine. But I’m doing this, Kala.”

She sent up a silent prayer to Ganesha before putting the needle into his IV.

It feels cold in his veins but nothing happens. Just as he’s going to comment on it, his skull feels like it’s going to split open. He’s been shot, suffocated, but this- this is worse.  It hurt so much his limbs were going numb and his knees buckled even though he was already laying down.

Being connected to seven other people was hard enough, but his brain was working in overdrive. Kala’s blocker wasn’t blocking anything but he could sense the other clusters, he knew that someone named John was pushing a girl on swings, in another place, a girl Lynn, was working at a diner in Texas.

Whispers was sleeping. They would not have an opportunity like this again.

Will likes to think that he is not a vengeful or spiteful person, and even if Wolfgang and Sun were, they weren’t involved in his current predicament. Grabbing the extra pillow from the bed, he placed it over Whisper’s mouth with no hesitation.

He would have cut Riley into thousands of little pieces. He would have hurt all of them. The body writhes and jerks underneath him, and if Whispers had been a younger man, he might have been able to wiggle his way free.

The body stops moving and Will holds the pillow harder against his face, not taking any chances. They couldn’t afford to have him breathing.

He doesn’t know whose body he’s in or where he is, but he drops the pillow and heads back to his body.

They did it. They won.

Drifting back to his own body, he froze, his hands holding onto Kala’s unconscious body, a needle in his hands. Whoever he switched with had taken advantage of the opportunity and Will tried to reach out to the others-

Whispers, the man he had just killed, walks out of one of the side rooms and motions for him someone he couldn’t see to pick up Kala.

“Looks like our little doctor friend was smart enough to knock herself out before we breached the lab.” The man laughed, “She won’t be waking up- ever- so maybe that was the best play.”

Whispers hands him a uniform and they head for an ambulance, the third man going up front to drive. Shoving the spare gun into his waistband, he changes quickly and gets into the back with Kala and the gurney. He would need to plan the world’s quickest escape without the cluster before Whispers was any the wiser.

“We need to move before the angry German catches on that his little wife is missing.” Whispers barks at the driver to move and the two of them sit in silence. Driver sufficiently distracted, Will briefly thinks about their escape when he realizes Whispers is talking to “him”.

“I wanted the blonde, but this one will have to work. Cord blood from a particularly powerful Sensate would be more valuable.”

Just as Will is about to pull out his gun, he pauses seeing Whispers reflection in the glass doors of the ambulance. It wasn’t him. It was someone else. Which means whoever he killed was not the real Whispers.

Jesus. This bastard would not die.

 “One of my agents is already making the deal for Ms. Blue to join us.”

Something inside of him snaps. And not in the crazy violent way it would in Wolfgang, or the angry passion of Nomi. The plan is suddenly so clear, and he grabs one of the empty needles from the supply cabinet and jabs the air into Not Whispers’ neck.

Covering the man’s mouth to cover the scream, he hopes the driver is too preoccupied with downtown traffic to notice Whispers has stopped rambling. The body slumps over and Will does his best to strap him in to the side of the ambulance.

His instinct is to run to Riley, to Wolfgang, to anyone. But it doesn’t happen. He doesn’t go anywhere and by the time the ambulance stops he knows that he won’t be able to connect with the others until was reunited with Riley.

Getting Kala out would be a struggle, but as they stop on a hill, he moves. Step One: Unstrap Kala. Step Two: Quietly open back door of the Ambo. Step Three: Jump on the gurney and let gravity do the rest.

The ambo moves, the two of them dropping out the back, rolling down the hill and coming to a stop.

“No would be a great time to wake up, Kala.” Will muttered, picking her body up and heading for the nearest alley. The street was deserted, which was to their advantage but if the paramedic came back looking for them they would have to have an uncomfortable situation on their hands.

As if on cue, he eyelashes fluttered open, looking up at him with a relived look on her face, “Will, you were unconscious for a long time.”

Will didn’t understand. Nothing could have happened in the ten minutes he was unconscious. Except things were starting to get fuzzy, Kala was wearing a dress in the lab, and her hair looked shorter-

“Will, you were unconscious for over a year.”

He notices the little things, she has a scar on her cheek and for someone who had almost been kidnapped she seemed calm, too calm. She was also fiddling with a wedding ring on her finger.

“What? How?”

Kala launches into his worst nightmare while she texts Wolfgang to come get them. “The neural blocker blocked you off from the rest of us but Whispers and his associates had been slowly taking over your body. Whispers can control other people-”

His headache is back and his vision starts to swim.

“Will. Listen to me. You can’t trust-”

His head hurts so much he can’t hear, but he sees Kala mouthing a name and if his vision weren’t swimming he might have been able to make out what she was saying. She looked panicked, repeating the name over and over again like a mantra. How she could tell he was leaving made no sense, but she pulled a needle out of her pocket and shot him in the neck with it.

Screaming in pain, his body sat up of its own volition. He could feel the others again and frowned seeing Kala in the lab with him again.

 “We need to talk.” Will tried not to pass out but failed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own sense8 and I make no profit from this work of fiction.  
> Sorry for the "long" break, lol.


End file.
